1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-scraping apparatus for a work piece that can scrape a surface of the work piece conveniently and automatically so that the work piece is scraped as hand scraping by a professional.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional scraping process uses human hands to scrape a contacting surface of a conventional hard rail to eliminate processing inaccuracy from the machine tools and to form multiple recesses in the contacting surfaces of the conventional hard rail. There are two conventional methods to scrape a work piece: manual scraping method and semi-automatic manual scraping method. In the conventional manual scraping method, a relieving tool is used to scrape recesses into a surface of a work piece. In the semi-automatic manual scraping method, a semi-automatic scraping machine is used to scrape recesses into a surface of a work piece.
However, the conventional scraping methods are operated manually to scrape recesses in the work piece, and scraping quality is dependent on worker experience and is subject to human error. In addition, the conventional methods are difficult to learn and are time-consuming. Furthermore, the conventional semi-automatic scraping machine is heavy and is not easy to operate.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an auto-scraping apparatus for a work piece to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.